User blog:LeandroDaVinci/TWD: ERB Edition - Season 1, Episode 7 "Urals"
PREVIOUSLY ON TWD:ERB Soviet Soldier: Mr. General Secretary, your presence is required in… Vladimir Lenin: This is important, soldier, retire yourself. Soviet Soldier: It’s urgent, sir, you need to come with me Vladimir Lenin: Watch yourself. Now where is my presence required? (We see the Kremlin shaking as Lenin and some guards run in the hallway) (Suddenly, the gates open as walkers lunge on some of the soldiers tearing their faces off, guards are seen taking Lenin to the bunker) (Lenin is with Stalin in a bunker) Vladimir Lenin: Josef! Joseph Stalin: Finally. Vladimir Lenin: What is happening, Josef? Joseph Stalin: The world is going to shit. (Stalin and Lenin rap battle) (Something smashes on the door and there’s silence, Stalin signals to the guards) Joseph Stalin: We have to get going. Vladimir Lenin: No, we will wait until the soldiers clear the city! Joseph Stalin: Stop being so unrealistic and think! What did you see out there?! Were those your people?! (Lenin keeps silence) Joseph Stalin: Now that you finally shut your mouth, I can talk, we will take your personal transport train to the town of Noril’sk (The screen fades to Stalin and Lenin in the underground train, the train starts going slowly as they talk) Joseph Stalin: Do not worry, Vlad. We will get back when things get better. Trust me. Vladimir Lenin: I trust you, comrade, but we are being cowards. (The screen fades to black) ' ' INTRO LeandroDaVinci - creator, head writer and art TheAssyrianAssassin1337 - co-writer, proofreader and editor GravityMan - co-editor and proofreader ' ' (A train is seen barreling through an underground tunnel, its engine roaring as it goes) (as the camera pans inside of the train, we see a disgruntled man walking towards the front, with two guards trailing him) Vladimir Lenin: Sir, where are we? Joseph and I are rather bored after being cooped up here for, er, what has it been? 6 days? Joseph Stalin: It's been at least a week, Vlad. Conductor: Mr. General Secretary, Noril'sk is a ways off yet. Moscow is far from the heart of Siberia. Vladimir Lenin: We have to hurry! we cannot abandon the citizens of Moscow, I will not permit it so long as I draw breath from the air! Conductor: (Looks remorseful) Mr. Lenin, I cannot make this train go faster. I'm sorry. (The train makes a sudden lurch upwards and now it is slowly scaling upwards) Joseph Stalin: (stands up and begins to walk towards the conductor with a confused look on his face) Why are we going upwards now? i thought this was an underground train! Conductor: (looks back to face both Lenin and Stalin) Mr. Stalin, i am told the miners ran into unknown difficulties when attempting to clear this part out. We’ll be above ground for a while now. Joseph Stalin: Is that going to be any better? Blizzards ravage this land regularly, what if we get stuck out here? Conductor: We most certainly will not, Comrade Stalin. A blizzard can’t- (Suddenly outside light fills the train as the railroad gives way to the almost blinding light of the sun) (Joseph Stalin goes to the side of the train and looks down at the snowy plains around thirty feet below the tracks) Joseph Stalin: This track is pretty high up, don’t you think this could have been lower? Conductor: With all due respect, Mr. Stalin, I did not work on the construction of this track, I’m simply here to manage the trip. It may get bumpy soon, so please, take a seat. Guard: Come on, Mr. General Secretary (Lenin stares ahead, fixated at the track in front of them) Vladimir Lenin: Conductor, the track ahead. YOU NEED TO STOP THE TRAIN! (The Conductor looks forward, seeing a part of the track seemingly missing.) Conductor: We can’t, it’s too late. The gap isn’t that big, we can only try to go over it. (The Guards grab both Stalin and Lenin, surrounding them in an effort to protect them) Vladimir Lenin: Are you sure? Conductor: Hold on. (They feel the ground crack under them) Vladimir Lenin: What was that? Joseph Stalin: Oh...Cyka. (The train plummets downward, with the splintered track sending it down into the snowy abyss) (Camera transitions downward, the train is seen colliding with the ground) (Fade to black) (The train wreckage is seen, along with a pile of bodies) (Camera pans down to the middle of the pile) Vladimir Lenin: (coughes and gasps for breath) Uggh… Guard: Chairman Lenin! (Lenin looks up and sees a Guard looking down at him, we see this from his perspective) Vladimir Lenin: (talks softly) Wh...Wh...What ha-ppened? Guard: The train crashed. It’s freezing, we need to-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (The Guard screams as two walkers bite him on his shoulder and arm) Vladimir Lenin: GUARD! (The guard turns around to face the walkers and lets off a spray of bullets from his AK-74. It tears apart their torso areas, and is enough to knock them down) (Lenin pushes his way out of the pile of corpses that cushioned his fall) Vladimir Lenin: Where’s Joseph? Is he okay? (The guard struggles with the walkers, before knocking one down with the butt of his rifle, and the other with a round to the head) Guard: (Falls to his knees in pain) Agh...I don’t think he made it, I checked on him earlier. You’ve both been out for a little over an hour. (Lenin rushes over to the bodies surrounding Stalin and begins to move them aside) Vladimir Lenin: (Drags Stalin’s body out) Come on, Joseph. Get up! (Stalin begins to cough) Joseph Stalin: V-Vlad? (Stalin grimaces in pain and grabs his leg) Vladimir Lenin: Joseph? What’s wrong? Guard: I think he broke his leg, his fall clearly wasn’t as smooth as yours was. We’re near Yekaterinberg, if we can get there we will be fine, but we can’t take too long or we’ll all freeze to death. Vladimir Lenin: (Hoists Stalin up) Come on, we have to hurry, we’ll get frostbite. Walkers: Blarrgghh… (Suddenly the corpses begin to wake up, and they see the three men) Vladimir Lenin: What the hell is happening to them? Ah, shit. They’re coming (The Walkers begin to hobble towards Lenin and Stalin, and the Guard steps forward) Guard: Mr. General Secretary, you have to go. Yekaterinberg is that way, there’s a T-34 division stationed there, there are bound to be some medics there. HURRY! GO! (The Guard fires at the walkers until his ammo runs dry. He bashes in the jaw of a walker with the butt of the rifle and swings it at another. He is soon consumed in the mess of rotting skin and disease.) Vladimir Lenin: We must keep moving! (The camera pans out over Lenin and Stalin trudging through the falling snow. The Ural Mountains are seen in the distance) (Fade to black) KGB Officer: How long are we going to wait? (A KGB Commander is seen opening a steel door, looking KGB Officers and soldiers in the eyes one by one, and greets them) KGB Commander: Alright, gentlemen, you’ve waited long enough. (He opens the door for the men, and they all walk into the hall) KGB Commander: There are scientists coming here to explain this whole mess. They will show you how the world is now, what has happened to your country, to your Russian brothers and sisters. (A recruit raises his hand) KGB Commander: Question, recruit? KGB Recruit: What happened in Moscow, sir? (The KGB Commander looks away and sighs, then looks directly back at the recruit) KGB Commander: The scientists will explain that too. So for now, just listen… (Scientists walk into the hall, carrying papers and briefcases, and begin shaking hands with several soldiers and KGB Agents) Lead Scientist: (clears his throat) Thank you General. Take your seats everyone, and take a look at the drawings that we are passing out. (One scientist starts to hand papers out amongst the men) Scientist #1: As you see, the first picture we gave you a drawing of a human body, basic stuff, but now here comes the truth. The dead are coming back. Why? An act of God? No. A delusion? Of course not. No, this is far worse...please examine the second photo. (They all look flip the page to the second picture, a bloody, blackened bite on a man’s arm) Lead Scientist: This is a bite caused by one of the carriers of the virus. This bite means death. If you get bitten, you die. If you’re quick enough, you can amputate the area of the bite before the infection can spread, but this is obviously impossible if it isn’t an arm or leg. Flip to picture number 3, please. (They all look at picture number three, a walker with half of his body missing, reaching out towards the camera) KGB Officer: Christ… Scientist #2: This thing is dead, so the only way to stop these things is to shoot them in the head. that’s their only weak spot. If you shoot them in the stomach, or heart, they keep on coming. The brain is where the virus take his place. It takes the brain and shuts it down, the brain becomes controlled by this virus. Finally, pictures four, five and six. (They look at the pictures, picture number four is a dead body resting on the ground with no bites, picture number five is the scientist on his feet again approaching a soldier, picture number six is the soldier shooting the scientist in the chest while he bites his neck) Lead Scientist: Men...we’re all infected. (The room goes dead silent, and then all of the sudden chatter erupts) Lead Scientist: Calm down, please! (The KGB recruit lunge up, gun in hand) KGB Recruit: NO! What do you mean bastard? No! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! (The KGB Commander stands up) KGB Commander: GET BACK ON YOUR SEAT, RECRUIT! THIS IS AN ORDER! KGB Recruit: I just...why taking orders? if we’re all infected, we’re going to become one of these things...this has no sense. (The KGB recruit begins aiming his gun around the room) KGB Recruit: I could kill you, and you, and you, and it wouldn’t matter. You’re all monsters. I’m a monster. Our Commander is a Monster! (The Recruit aims at his Commander) KGB Commander: Calm down, comrade… (The KGB Commander signals the other soldiers, and they start to approaas they start to approach the recruit slowly) KGB Commander: Listen to the scientist here… KGB Recruit: Why listen to him?! We’re all infected, we will all become these things! I could kill you and it wouldn’t matter! Just wa- (A soldier slams the butt of his rifle into the face of the recruit, who is sent sprawling across the floor. Soldiers grab him and drag the groggy man out of the room whilst the KGB Commander sits back down in his chair) KGB Commander: Sorry for the interruption, please continue. (The Lead Scientist watch as the man is hauled out of the room) Lead Scientist: Anyway, as I was saying, we’re all infected...the virus is in the air, if you’re alive right now, you’re infected. It doesn’t matter if you get bitten, you will come back. If you die of a fall, you will come back. The only thing that can keep you from coming back… (A shot is heard fired outside) Lead Scientist: Is a shot in the head. KGB Commander: Don’t worry about that, comrade. It was nothing. (Lead Scientist nods) Lead Scientist: That’s the new rule, you get an uncontrollable fever, you get a bullet in the head. You get a bite in a spot that we can’t amputate, you get a bullet in the head. You get a scratch, you get a bullet in the head. You get shot, you get a bullet in the head. Maybe a knife in the head in some situations, since the noise attracts the dead. Whatever the situation, we can’t take chances anymore. Commander, make sure everyone under your command is aware of our new world order. Tell the generals outside the same thing. (The Commander nods and stands up as the Scientists clear out of the building) KGB Commander: (clearing his throat and reading the papers) Alright, listen up. Don’t shoot inside these walls except in emergencies. You will be stabbed in the head if you die. If you have a bite on the arm, leg, foot or any part that isn’t that important, we’ll cut it off, every man counts. The children don’t go outside of their houses. Neither do your wives. We’ll equip you with knives and handguns. That’s it. Come with me, we go to the armory. (The KGB officers clear out of the meeting hall) KGB Commander: (grabs Einstein by the arm, holding him back) We must talk later...about the project... (They walk outside, and crowd around the dead corpse of the recruit, with a single shot to the head) (Sounds of engines roaring breaks them out of their trance) Truck Driver: OPEN THE GATE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT WE FOUND! (Guards at the gate look stunned) Gate Guard: Shit, did you bring us more fuel? (Gate Guard punches a command into the keypad, and the steel gate to the military compound lifts off the ground and comes to a resting position around 15 feet off the ground, allowing a convoy of four large military trucks in) Truck Driver: We need a medic, two guys we found, they need help. (The KGB Commander walks over to see what is happening, a Soviet General joins him) KGB Commander: What’s going on? Who do you have and why did you bring them back? They could be bitten Truck Driver: We found General Secretary Lenin out there, I sure as hell don’t know how he got out here but he needs medical attention. Joseph Stalin is with him. (the Commander looks shocked, and for a moment can’t speak, but words finally come to him) KGB Commander: Oh my god, OFFICER! (An Officer approaches and salutes) KGB Officer: Yes, sir! What’s your command? KGB Commander: Alert all medical officers, we have the General Secretary and Joseph Stalin. They need immediate attention. HURRY! (the Soviet General signals for a squad of troops) Soviet General: MEN! Get those two out of the trucks and get them to the infirmary! (The troops climb into the trucks and hoist the two shivering men out, running while carrying them) . . . (The camera is in first person perspective, fading in and out) (You see Lenin’s face, blinking slowly as he registers his surroundings) (He looks around, and sees Joseph Stalin, a man dressed in a KGB uniform, and a general sitting next to him) Vladimir Lenin: How did we get here? Soviet General: A scavenging convoy found you and Premier Stalin passed out in the snow. You had nearly frozen to death. KGB Commander: What were you doing out here, Mr. General Secretary? Vladimir Lenin: We were taking a train to Noril’sk, it crashed. We were heading towards Yekaterinberg, through the cold… KGB Commander: Thank god you didn’t get there...Overrun by the dead. You would not have lasted long. Vladimir Lenin: Where are we? Soviet General: You’re in the Ural Mountains, sir. A Military Outpost. The 19th Division is stationed here. (Lenin sits up) Vladimir Lenin: So...what now? KGB Commander: Mr. General Secretary, we were planning on attempting to link up with another division stationed just west of Perm, on the other side of the Caucasus. But before that, we would retake Yekaterinburg. The hammer and sickle will fly over the ruined city once more, and after that, Perm, after that, perhaps we could muster the fuel for a push towards Moscow. Joseph Stalin: We need to take back our land, one city at a time. We shall emerge from this catastrophe like an Eagle from the Ashes. (Vladimir Lenin walks over to the window near his hospital bed and peers out at the frozen tundra) Vladimir Lenin: Aye..The Russian peoples will prevail, no matter the odds. (The KGB Commander approaches the window and stands by Vladimir Lenin) KGB Commander: It will be done then, Mr. General Secretary. (The man smiles lazily, a sly glint in his blue eyes as he extends a hand) Vladimir Lenin: Your name, commander? KGB Commander: My name is Vladimir Putin. I have dreamed of meeting you, Mr. General Secretary. (Lenin shakes his hand, and they stare down and out of the window, at the snow covering the mountains, and the snow falling from the sky) (End of Episode) ' ' Well, I hope all of you enjoyed that episode, Leandro and I certainly had fun writing it. Grav didn’t have fun editing it because he fgt. We believe this is our best episode yet, and hopefully it will only get better from here on out, it is certainly good to be back after that long break. We will see you all next week, for Episode 8 of this series, entitled; Queen Anne. Thanks for reading ;) ~Assy Category:Blog posts